Surrender
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Callie and Arizona go home after the SGMW baseball game and have a little fun themselves. Fluff. One-Shot


The day had ended on a good note as Callie and Arizona made their way home after the baseball game. Yes, they had won based on a forfeit but it was a great day with friends. Arizona slumped on the bed, slowly pulling out her braids while Callie finished in the shower.

"I'm still worried about her," Arizona yelled over the noise of the water hitting Callie's body.

"It was a softball to the boob, she's fine," Callie yelled back, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Callie wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom. Arizona was lying on the bed sprawled out on her stomach. Callie chuckled at the sight of her wife, who was apparently too tired to finish undressing herself. Arizona had managed to get rid of her pants but still had her baseball jersey on.

"Did I mention how cute you looked today in that uniform?" Callie took another towel and began to dry her hair.

"Cute?" Arizona's voice was muffled by the bed.

"Hot," Callie tapped Arizona's ass with the back of her hand.

"Hot?" Arizona lifted her head, blonde curls covering her face.

"Really hot..."

Arizona pushed the blonde curls away from her face and sat up. She shuffled towards the end of the bed, standing up letting the jersey hang just above her knees. She ran her hand through her messy hair and walked past Callie and into the kitchen.

"How many touchdowns did we get in that game?" Arizona called out from the kitchen, "Not that it matters, we won by default...ball to boob. Oh that sounds gross..." Arizona slowly started talking to herself has she grabbed a plate of cupcakes from the fridge.

"What? They aren't called touchdowns, that's football,"

"Whatever!"

"You're a lesbian, how do you not know that?"

"Hey! Don't be so stereotypical Calliope, I'm not like other lesbians,"

"Right," Callie dressed herself in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, "So the other night when we strapped it on, that wasn't like other lesbians?"

Arizona walked back into the bedroom with a cupcake in her hand and she leaned against the doorway.

"Don't be a smart ass," Arizona dipped her finger into the icing on top of her cupcake and licked it off.

"Stop that," Callie stood across from Arizona, folding her arms over her chest.

"What?" Arizona smiled as she dipped her finger in the icing again, this time bringing it to her mouth slowly.

"You know what,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona walked towards Callie, dipping her finger over the cupcake again and raising it to Callie's mouth, "Want some?"

"Mmmm," Callie opened her mouth and slowly sucked the icing off Arizona's finger.

"Want some more?"

"Yes,"

"Close your eyes,"

Callie listened to Arizona and waited in anticipation. The blonde decided to take advantage of Callie, smearing the cupcake all over her now shocked face.

"Did you just-"

"That looks good on you," Arizona laughed at her wife as she tried to wipe the icing from her face.

"Oh you are so dead," Callie reached her hands out towards Arizona but she was already running away towards the kitchen.

Callie ran after her, as Arizona darted to the far end of the kitchen counter. Callie quickly grabbed one of the cupcakes from the plate and held it in the air.

"Callie don't," Arizona raised her hands in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Callie lightly mocked Arizona as she threw the cupcake at the blonde.

Arizona reached for another cupcake but Callie's pulled the plate away from her.

"Okay, now this is just unfair," Arizona crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Surrender?"

"No," Arizona took a few steps towards the fridge. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, standing in front of Callie in her bra and panties.

"Now you're playing unfair," Callie eyed her wife up and down.

"Well then maybe you should surrender," Arizona slowly opened the fridge.

"Me surrender? No, not going to happen,"

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to lose," Arizona grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge door. She sprayed it in Callie's direction as the brunette threw another cupcake.

"Time out! Icing in the eye, it hurts," Callie bent over, her hand covering her one eye.

"Are you okay?" Arizona walked over to Callie and placed her hand on the brunette's back, "Callie?"

"Just kidding," Callie grabbed Arizona and wrestled her to the ground. She grabbed the whipped cream from Arizona's hands and started to cover her in it.

"That was cheating!" Arizona moved her arms in front of her face as Callie sprayed whipped cream all down her body.

Callie leaned over and licked the whipped cream off Arizona's collarbone. She licked her lips as Arizona pulled her in for a kiss. Arizona quickly flipped Callie over, pinning the brunette's arms over her head.

"Surrender," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"Never," Callie moved to kiss Arizona again but was pushed away.

"Surrender and I'll make it worth your while,"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I'm sure we can think of something..." Arizona pressed her body closer to Callie as she slipped her knee between Callie's legs; gently rubbing against her wife's centre.

"Okay, okay I surrender,"

"Perfect!" Arizona shot up from the floor and started walking away, "As the loser you get to clean up the kitchen."

"Wait, what?" Callie turned towards the blonde.

"The quicker you are the faster you get your surprise..."

Callie quickly stood up from the kitchen floor, grabbing a handful of paper towels and cleaning up the mess. She didn't waste any time before joining her wife in their bedroom.


End file.
